Erwachen
Erwachen (meaning Awake in German) is the 1st map of The Void Awakens series and the 26th of Icestormshadow's Maps. It is made and owned by Icestormshadow Story "There was Blackness" Five newly made Void Elementals awoke in the void, a dimension of emptiness, with purple and black shifting in maddening patterns, they then tried out of habit to set their surroundings in a fixed position, but failed, they then thought they saw another shape, human, or something human-like, for they once too had been human, but those memories were being leeched, just like their emotions, blankness would soon overtake them, yet a small spark was left, they made their way to one another, until at last they were all together, they told stories, and then realized that they had all died in the defense of humanity, and began to draw up a timeline of what little of their memories they still had, they then saw how similar it was, it ignited something these broken and lost souls, passion, and hope... hope for a fight they had lost. Resolving to get out of the Blank Blackness (as they called it), they would return home, what was home anyway......... Quest * Primary Quest - Survive Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Black Hole Musket (Voidmusket) * Gravity Sword (Voidsword) * Void Aegis (Voidknight) * Temporal Vortex Cannon (Black Void) * Encroaching Blackness (Dark Void) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Perks * Juggernog (Doubles Max HP) Points * Deft Cola (Reload Faster, Build Faster, and get increased melee speed) points * Run Smoothie (Run 50% faster when an Enemy is up to 5 meters behind you) points * Electric Burst (when you reload you unleash a Electric burst, damaging Enemies around you) points * Stone Cold Soda (When you stand still for 5 seconds, you gain 1.5 Max HP) points * Quick Revive (You half time it takes to revive someone) points * Quick Fiery Juice (Your fire rate is doubled) points * Twin Bullets (Your damage is multiplied by 1.7) points * Force Shield (You Gain a shield that lasts for 6 hits total) points * Slasher Drink (You do 4x damage with melee weapons) points * Headshot Bot (when you aim, you target the nearest Zombie's Head) points Trivia Category:Icestormshadow Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:The Void Awakens Category:Maps Category:Carnage Expansion Category:Mystic War